1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the lightweight directory access protocol and more particularly to a method, device and computer program product including a lightweight directory access protocol client.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, hand-held devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtop computers, cell phones, etc., have gained widespread use for performing non-standard functions, such as e-mail functions, Web browser functions, stock quote functions, weather reporting functions, news reporting functions, graphical display functions, audio and video streaming functions, etc. In such hand-held devices, however, memory and processing power are at a premium due the small size of such devices. Nonetheless, such devices typically use HTML/HTTP for performing such functions, even though HTML/HTTP may not be very well suited for such applications in view of the memory and processing power constraints of such devices.
For example, in implementing a web browser function, numerous instructions are typically used to render a single HTML document, which consumes precious memory and processor resources. In addition, a web browser function typically uses cache to store the HTML source code and any included images, further consuming memory and processor resources. Part of the problem stems from the fact that most Web pages include numerous graphics and are designed for viewing on personal and laptop computers, which typically have sufficient memory and processor resources, as compared to hand-held devices. Even if a text-only browser may be employed, it may be still difficult to navigate most Web pages because of their inherent graphical design.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and device that provides non-standard functions, such as e-mail functions, Web browser functions, stock quote functions, weather reporting functions, news reporting functions, graphical display functions, audio and video streaming functions, etc., but consumes less memory and processor resources than conventional systems and hand-held devices.